Stiles, Cuisinier à ses temps perdus
by Cheruky
Summary: Stiles décide de faire tous les soirs à  manger pour Derek, depuis qu'il l'avait vu manger que plats préparés. Ou comment Stiles devient la nourriture d'un loup. HxH Sterek Rating M !
1. Chapter 1

**_Heyyy ! Cette fois je vous poste une mini-fic ^^ Dont le premier chapitre est juste plus bas ! je pense pas qu'il y auras plus de 2 chapitres !_**

 ** _Pairing : Sterek_**

 ** _Rating: M ( lime/lemon/ H/H )_**

 ** _Ce texte a été corriger par lydiamartin33430 merciii :D_**

 ** _Des petites review ferait plaisir :3_**

 ** _Note: Derek est un peu OOC. Le shérif est Melissa sont en couple, tout comme Scott Isaac et les réunions de meutes ont lieux le vendredi soir à 20h_**

 ** _Bonne Lecture_**

* * *

La réunion de meute venait de se finir. Presque tout le monde partirent du loft de l'Alpha, sauf Stiles qui resta pour étudier encore quelques détails sur leurs sujets de réflexions. Derek se mit à faire des tractions pour évacuer sa mauvaise humeur journalière, se demandant ce que Stiles faisait encore là. Il n'était pas rare qu'il soit le dernier à partir, mais de là à rester aussi tard, c'était étrange.

Le temps passa assez vite et la faim se fit ressentir dans le ventre du loup. Il alla dans la cuisine chercher une de ces boîtes qui contenait de la nourriture instantanée. Il ouvrit le couvercle et ce fut comme un déclic pour Stiles. Il courut lui reprendre le pot des mains et le jeta à la poubelle.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire là?» grogna l'alpha en lançant un regard meurtrier et affamé à l'humain devant lui. Comme s' il était près de le coller au mur le plus proche pour l'engueuler comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Je prend soin de ta santé! Tu ne peux pas manger ça!»

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour le loup qui le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui avec une force maîtrisée pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal.

«J'ai pas besoin de toi pour prendre soin de ma santé !» hurla le loup qui poussa Stiles encore un peu plus profondément dans le mur.

« Ok, Ok, mais ne viens pas pleurer quand tu seras malade et que tu perdras tes pectoraux, et ta tablette de chocolat, et ton oblique aussi»

« Mon oblique?»

«La forme de V sous ton ventre » expliqua Stiles tout en dessinant le «V» sur le corps de Derek. Sauf que le loup réagit bizarrement à son toucher. Ses joues devinrent rouge et son regard devint vitreux. Il se détacha du corps de Stiles et parti en lui disant :

« Fais ce que tu veux, tant que tu m'empoisonnes pas»

Stiles sourit comme un bienheureux et commença à faire un repas avec le peu d'ingrédients que le frigo lui fournissait.

C'était Cora qui lui avait raconté, avant de partir, que chaque soir elle mangeait ces petites boîtes à réchauffer chez son frère et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle lui avait donc demandé d'essayer de convaincre Derek de manger quelque chose de beaucoup plus sain. Ce qu'il s'était donné pour mission ! Enfin quelque chose qui ne suscitait pas d'être une créature surnaturelle pour être fait par lui. Il aimait cuisiner depuis longtemps, il préparait des repas pour son père avant que ce dernier ne se mette avec Melissa. Bien sûr, il avait penser à lui en parler, mais il savait qu'il ne changerait pas de mode de vie. Il s'était donc imposé en simulant des recherches pour pouvoir lui préparer quelque chose de bon.

Franchement, est-ce qu'un seul membre de la meute aurait pu imaginer Stiles faire à manger pour Derek? Est-ce que Derek aurait pu imaginer lui même que Stiles lui ferait à manger? Et bien non, car pour lui Stiles ne le voyait peut-être même pas comme un ami. Il était parti du principe que le jeune homme ferait ça pour n'importe qui dans la meute. Il ne devait être personne pour l'humain. Juste un Alpha méchant et grognon.

Puis pourquoi il pensait que Stiles était sexy en portant un tablier? À lui faire à manger? Depuis quand il était attiré par lui? Sûrement à cause de ses aventures désastreuses avec Paige, Kate et Jennifer qui était toutes les trois mortes. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer avec un homme ? Un humain, qui ne serait jamais une menace pour lui et sa meute?

Mais s'il mourrait aussi parce qu'il était avec lui ? Non ça ne pouvait pas arriver ! Même s'ils ne seront jamais ensemble, Derek le protégerait toujours. Qu'importe l'ennemi. C'était sa petite source de joie au quotidien et il ne s'en priverait pas. Même si Stiles parlait énormément, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Le son de battements de cœurs irréguliers le fit réagir plus vite qu'il ne pensait. Il fut en moins de deux secondes dans la cuisine pour demander à Stiles ce qu'il se passait.

« Je me suis coupé c'est rien.» répondit le blessé.

Et ce fut sans réfléchir que Derek prit le doigt qui saignait dans sa bouche pour le suçoter, absorbant la douleur de l'humain qui l'observait avec des yeux vitreux. Son cœur s'était calmé à son contact. Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Stiles qui se mit à bredouiller :

«C'est bon Derek… Merci »

Il retira son doigt de la bouche de Derek et se retourna, face au plan de travail, faisant comme si de rien n'était alors que son cerveau se posait une tonne de question. Le Loup fit demi-tour et repartit dans le salon. Qu'est-ce qui était passé dans la tête du loup ?

Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Bien sûr, il avait fait en sorte de rester le plus possible avec Derek. Mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il lui prendrait son doigt dans sa bouche. Il avait joué avec sa langue au tour de la chair et l'avait suçoté. Ça l'avait excité, et c'est pour ça qu'il s'était reculé et qu'il avait mis fin à cette situation.

Il finit de préparer le repas une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Il appela Derek pour manger, qui vint d'un pas las. Le loup avait senti la bonne odeur et avait juste envie de goûter au petit plat de Stiles. Ce qu'il fit une fois assis et servis. Il prit d'abord une bouchée sous l'œil observateur de Stiles. Il fit mine de rien, mais c'était excellent, chaque goût explosait ses papilles de sensations exquises.

«La prochaine fois, tu me diras ce que tu veux manger, comme ça je pourrais faire les courses. Y'a vraiment rien dans ton frigo ! C'est vraiment pas bon pour ta santé de te nourrir exclusivement de nourriture toute faite ! »

« Stiles …. »

« Mais je m'attendais quand même à ce que tu caches des bout de corps humains… Oh non je devrais peut être vérifier ton congélateur ? Et surtout me dit pas que tu veux me manger, je suis pas comestible ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Je suis rempli de gras, et ...»

« Stiles ! »

Son cœur avait considérablement accéléré. Sa tête allait exploser, et il lui était impossible qu'il s'arrête de dire de telles conneries. Il savait que Derek ne mangeait pas d'humain.. enfin il pensait.

«Des lasagnes, je voudrais des lasagnes »

«Me faire en Lasagne…? T'as que des petits plats, et ...»

Stiles devint blanc comme un linge en s'imaginant sur une couche pâte recouvert de sauce et d'une autre couche de pâte. Puis découpé en parts égales avant de se faire dévorer par un grand méchant loup.

«Pas toi Stiles, Je te mangerais quand il n'y aura plus à manger ça te va ? Donc demain je veux des lasagnes. »

« Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord pour que je revienne demain ? » dit Stiles, tout excité par cette idée. Il n'aurait pas cru que l'Alpha lui autorise à revenir ! Surtout après ce qui c'était passé !

Il eu juste pour réponse un grognement.

Une réponse type d'un Hale en somme.

...

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois que Stiles faisait à manger pour Derek. Il venait souvent le midi aussi et lui préparait le repas du soir pour qu'il puisse le réchauffer quand il ne pouvait pas venir. Car son père avait décrété qu'il devait manger avec lui, Melissa et Scott au moins 5 soirs par semaine. Ainsi, il allait le lundi et le vendredi chez Derek. Il passait tout son temps libre chez l'alpha après le lycée. Scott passant son temps avec Isaac, il ne voulait pas les déranger. Et puis, ça n'avait pas l'air d'embêter l'Alpha puisqu'ils s'étaient plus rapprochés qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le loup était même devenu encore plus gentil avec lui. Et il l'avait même accompagné chercher une télé pour son loft. Depuis il mangeait sur la table basse du salon devant les séries Netflix.

Stiles ouvrit le frigo et lâcha un cri , son cœur s'emballa et Derek fit son apparition dès qu'il sentit un changement chez l'humain. Il retrouva Stiles qui le regardait avec des petits yeux.

«Ne me mange pas! S'il te plaît! J'ai pas fait attention, j'ai oublié de faire les courses, excuse-moi...J'étais sérieux je suis pas bon, et puis tu vas pas manger un ami ! On est ami hein ? Bien sûr qu'on est ami sinon je serais pas là depuis un mois. Ou alors on est pas amis et t'as fait exprès de me laisser rentrer chez toi pour mieux me tuer. »

Le loup était choqué qu'il ai retenu un tel détail. Mais il décida d'en profiter pour montrer à Stiles ce qu'il entendait par manger. Parce que oui, il avait remarqué que l'humain le regardait d'une nouvelle façon, et souvent l'odeur qu'il dégageait, trahissait ses sentiments. De plus, il l'avait laissé se rapprocher de lui. A tel point qu'un soir il avait laissé Stiles dormir contre lui sur le canapé. Et ce même soir-là, le jeune homme avait murmuré son prénom. Et ça avait réchauffé le cœur du loup. Depuis qu'il était là, il pouvait clairement voir un possible futur entre eux.

Stiles avait continué son monologue, ne remarquant pas que le loup s'était rapproche de lui. Ce fut seulement quand il leva la tête et qu'il vit deux yeux bleus luisant d'une lueur étrange qu'il remarqua qu'il était proche, trop proche l'un de l'autre. Son souffle devint court et il se perdit dans le bleu des yeux de l'Alpha, qui rapprocha sa bouche à celle de Stiles. Ce fut un premier baiser tendre entre eux, maladroit mais doux. Quand Derek se recula un peu par manque d'air, Stiles en profita pour murmurer :

«Alors … tu vas me manger comme ça ? ».

C'est qu'il n'était pas idiot, il sentait la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Derek contre sa cuisse. Et puis, à moins qu'il était contrôlé par un être surnaturel pervers en manque d'attention, il savait que Derek ne ferait ça sans raison.

D'ailleurs le loup glissa sa bouche sur la gorge de l'humain et grogna :

Sauf si tu veux pas .. » dit-il en léchant son cou.

« Je .. veux » gémit l'humain sous la caresse de la langue.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Le chapitre 2 est enfin la ! Il est plus court que le premier désolé :p**_

 _ **Merci à lydiamartin33430 pour la correction :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Réponses aux review**

 _ **Pour Séance Shopping** : _

**Hiimeekaa : Merciii :) ça fait plaisirs !**

 **Cleodream : Merci ! des moments chauds il y en auras encore dans d'autres os ^^ héhé**

 ** _Pour Stiles Cuisinier à ses temps Perdus:_**

 **Merci à tous en espérant que ce chapitre 2 vous plaise ;)**

* * *

Ils avaient oublié une chose. Un si petit détail, mais qui allait leur causer de la déception et de la frustration. Pourtant, ils avaient toujours fait attention d'attendre que tout le monde soit bien parti du loft après une réunion pour manger ensemble. Car on ne savait jamais si un des bêtas ou même Peter revenait pour une quelconque raison. La porte d'entré en ferraille qui donnait sur le salon s'ouvrit, la voix chaleureuse de Lydia parvenant aux oreilles de ses deux amis :

«Désolé Derek j'ai oublier mon … oh !»

Elle regarda les deux corps encore collés l'un à l'autre, et elle put même déceler une rougeur sur les joues de Derek qui se détacha de Stiles, qui lui était encore en état de choc. Elle avait déjà pensé que ses amis s'étaient rapprochés, car elle avait remarqué que Stiles restait plus longtemps que les autres et qu'il passait son temps chez l'Alpha pour n'importe quel raison. Elle aimait l'idée de les voir ensemble. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble d'après elle.

«C'est pas ce que tu crois Lydia! Je lui fais juste à manger.. » » répondit un peu trop vite l'hyperactif.

«Je .. vais vous laisser, soit-dit en passant, c'est pas trop tôt» termina-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle prit ses clés et s'en alla, contente de ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle se dit que derek ne pouvait pas mieux choisir comme partenaire.

Stiles n'osait pas regarder le était gêné de l'interruption, il avait du reprendre ses esprits et se rendre compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer si la jeune fille ne serait pas venu les déranger. Car oui, au fond il pensait qu'elle les avaient dérangé, et qu'il voulait vraiment avoir plus qu'un simple baiser du loup. Il se détourna complètement de l'Alpha.

« Je vais commander des pizzas»marmonna t-il.

Derek partit s'installer devant la télé. L'air était tendu. Il voulait laisser le temps à Stiles de se remettre de cette interruption quelque peu frustrante, même pour lui. Énormément frustrante. Sa virilité le faisait souffrir. Il avait enfin pu l'embrasser. C'était sûrement une des meilleures choses qu'il avait faite. Jamais il s'était senti aussi excité par un baiser. Et il ne laisserait pas Stiles s'en tirer comme ça. Il allait lui appartenir maintenant.

L'hyperactif attendait que le livreur arrive avec les pizzas. Car plus vite il était là et plus vite il pourrait partir. Ce baiser l'avait bouleversé. Ça faisait un moment qu'il se sentait attiré par le loup, mais qu'il l'ai embrassé de lui même comme ça, c'était presque irréel. Il se mit à compter ses doigts pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Il ne rêvait pas. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il avait chaud et son esprit envisageait milles fantasmes contre son insu, passant du soft au BDSM.

Ce fut le livreur qui coupa court aux pensées de l'humain. Il prit les pizza et lui donna l'argent. Il retourna au salon, vers Derek, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

«Et voici les pizzas » dit-il avec un grand sourire en s'installant à l'autre bout du canapé. Les pizza étaient posées sur la table, mais aucun d'eux ne les ouvrit. La tension était plus forte, plus intense. L'alpha pouvait clairement ressentir l'envie de Stiles. Derek ne put s'empêcher de faire ce que son corps réclamait .

Euh... les pizzas vont refr- », la phrase ne se termina jamais.

La bouche du plus jeune avait brutalement rencontré celle du lycanthrope. Il put sentir sa propre langue goûter celle de son homologue. Derek prit position sur Stiles, ce qui le força à se coucher sur la canapé. Ses mains étaient derrière la tête du loup qui lui avait les siennes qui se baladaient sous le t-shirt de son amant. La bouche de son assaillant partit à la conquêtes de son cou.

De petits gémissements se firent entendre. Stiles bougea ses hanches, voulant toucher celle de son partenaire. Leurs virilités -encore sous des couches de tissus- se frôlèrent, provoquant chez les deux hommes des sensations intenses. L'Alpha se releva et tira sur son t-shirt, le balançant à l'aveuglette dans le loft. Le t-shirt Batman de Stiles parti lui aussi quelque part dans le loft. Derek admirait le corps à demi-nu qui reposait sous le sien. Il le caressa de sa bouche, laissant une traînée de baiser et de bave sur sa trajectoire.

Les mains du plus jeune parcouraient le dos musclé du loup. Elles rencontrèrent des cheveux tendres sous ses doigts, preuve que Derek avec ses lèvres sur son entre-jambe. Il fit une légère pression dessus et remonta vers le visage de son amant qui haletait. Il redressa Stiles et lui indiqua de mettre ses jambes au tour de ses hanches. Il mit ses mains sous les fesses de l'humain et parti en direction de la chambre. Mais Stiles ne le laissa pas tranquille durant ce petit voyage. Il se frottait contre la bosse dur qu'il sentait, provoquant des grognements de la part de Derek.

Il posa le corps qui serait sien dans peu de temps sur le lit et se mit en quête de sa bouche. L'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Jouant avec sa langue. Il fit glisser le pantalon de Stiles contre ses jambes et le jeta à terre, puis en fit de même avec le sien. Ils se voyaient pour la première fois presque totalement nu.

Le plus jeune admirait les muscles de son Alpha, ses pectoraux, ses tablettes de chocolat et surtout, son oblique qui ferait fantasmer n'importe qui. Surtout lui. Il sentit les lèvres son amant sur sa nuque, tandis que sa main descendait le long de son torse et terminait sa course sur le membre tendu, qu'il branla doucement à travers le caleçon. Stiles fit ensuite glisser son caleçon, laissant ainsi sa virilité gorgée de plaisir à la vue de son loup. Ce dernier le prit dans sa main avant de le gober dans sa bouche. Il continua son mouvement avec sa main maintenant un rythme régulier et intense pour le soumis qui savourait avec passion sa sentence. Se faisant ainsi manger par la plus sensuelle des manières et surtout par le plus sexy des loups. Même si Peter pourrait peut-être le rivaliser. « A voir mais pas à tester» pensa l'humain.

Le rythme devint plus intense, plus brutal. Son corps était chaud et sa voix se perdait dans sa gorge, ne pouvant que répéter inlassablement « Derek ». Il commencait à voir les étoiles, il put à peine prévenir Derek qu'il allait venir, qu'il jouit dans sa bouche. L'alpha l'avala sans protestation. Il se remit face à l'humain, savourant le regard qu'il renvoyait, plein d'envie et de tendresse à la fois.

«Je t'ai mangé »

«Et maintenant c'est à mon tour de te manger» Conclut Stiles en prenant la place qu'occupait Derek avant.


	3. Epilogue

_**Pour vous faire plaisir comme annoncé dans ma nouvelle "mini fic" voici l'épilogue :D sans lemon .. non je déconne y auras toujours du lemon avec moi mdr**_

 _ **Sur ce j'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

 _ **Réponse au review du Chap 2 :**_

 _ **lydiamartin33430 : En plus tu réclames maintenant mdrr ^^ j'ai fais le lemon il te convient ? lol**_

 _ **Et pour les autres étant donné que c'était quasiment pareil : ET Si y a une suite ! juste pour vous et avec un petit lemon en plus ! En espérant vous réchauffé par ce froid**_

 _ **Retour sur l'épilogue :**_

 _ **Toujours Rating M pour la même raison qu'a chaque fois, " le langage". hum..**_

 _ **Et merci à la petite poule qui na peur de rien lydiamartin33430 qui corrige mes écris :p**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

"A quoi tu penses ?" demanda le loup.

"Tu te rappelle quand on a commencé à se fréquenter autrement qu'en ami ?" répondit Stiles.

"Et ?"

"Eh bien, j'avais un fantasme à cette époque"

"Ça devient intéressant, on peut le mettre en pratique"

"Obsédé "

Un rire se fit entendre.

"T'es aussi obsédé du sexe que moi"

Il dit cette phrase en lui montant dessus, collant leurs deux corps nus l'un à l'autre.

"Laisse-moi te raconter au lieu de me distraire. "

"Mais c'est pas ce que je ressens là en bas, tu as même plutôt envie de continuer"

"Tu sais, si tu continues comme ça, je pourrais jamais te dire mon fantasme."

La bouche de son tortionnaire fut sur sa nuque, suçotant la peau déjà rougie de leur ébats quotidiens.

"Allez, racontes qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses ensuite."

"En fait, je vais pas te le raconter. Je vais te le faire subir"

Le jeune homme qui était en-dessous passa au-dessus et emprisonna son partenaire grâce à des menottes qui le maintiendrait contre la tête de lit. Il bloqua sa vue grâce à l'un des foulards rouges qu'ils avaient en leurs possessions.

L'humain partit chercher un pot et revint auprès de son loup, qui savait déjà ce que contenait le-dit pot.

Le plus jeune étala la pâte crémeuse sur le torse de son amant, puis le lécha petit à petit, prenant tout son temps.

Le Lycan grogna, soupira, et gémit au moment où la crème entra en contact avec sa verge. Il appréhendait le moment où la langue de son compagnon le lécherait goulûment, aspirant toute la pâte. Ce qui n'arriva pas tout de suite.

"Stiles "

"Chut, mon loup ça va venir"

Le loup put sentir une bouche sur la sienne, la langue pénétrant ses lèvres, permettant l'échange de la pâte entre leurs deux bouches. Les mains du jeune se posèrent sur son torse, jouant avec les tétons du plus vieux.

"Stiles, s'il te plaît"

C'etait la seule manière d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Car Stiles adorait le faire languir sous ses caresses et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour avoir plus c'était le supplier.

La bouche se déplaça jusqu'à l'aine de son amant et lui déposa des petits bisous avant de prendre la verge entièrement au fond de sa gorge.

Les sensations de loup se réveillèrent, plus fortes, plus sensationnelles.

Mais il aimait dominer, il trouvait le moyen comme à chaque fois de défaire ses attaches et grogna.

"C'était à moi de te manger si je m'en rappelle bien."

C'était la fin pour Stiles, pour son plus grand plaisir. Car il devait toujours ruser pour pouvoir donner du plaisir à son compagnon, pour qu'ensuite il lui fasse pire que ce qu'il avait fait.

Ce jeux de dominant-dominé leurs plaisaient énormément. Ils n'en étaient pas au point de se faire des scénarios ou des jeux, mais ils prenaient plaisir l'un avec l'autre. Aucune autre personne ne leurs convenaient. Ça faisait maintenant 10 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et c'était toujours aussi bon.

Le plus jeune se retrouva à quatres pattes, le cul tendu vers son amant excité à l'extrême. Le loup lui enduisit les fesses et son trou de lubrifiant, le préservatif déjà en place. Stiles trouvait excitant de se voir dans le miroir qui était face au lit, pouvoir voir son amant et lui dans toute les positions possibles le rendait fou.

Le Lycan le prépara à le recevoir.

Stiles prit sa propre verge en main et se branla, bougeant des hanches en même temps, se frottant contre celle de son amant. Il était terriblement sexy dans cette position. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de recevoir sa récompense.

Une pénétration longue et délicieuse, pour entrer délicatement et sans souffrance.

Puis tout s'accéléra, ses fesses rencontrait les couilles de son compagnon qui claquait à chaque aller-retour. Tout son corps était propulsé vers l'avant, seul le bras du Lycan qui tenait le sien en arrière le retenait. C'était brutal, mais divinement bon. Il adorait se faire besogner ainsi.

"Derek "

Seul son nom franchissa ses lèvres lors de la jouissance.

Les deux jeunes hommes se couchèrent dans le lit, fatigués de leur ébats tumultueux.

C'était comme ça depuis 10ans.10 ans de bonheur. Stiles replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Au début, ce fut dur d'annoncer à son père que si, il était gay et que ses vêtements n'était PAS un critère pour prouver le contraire. En fait, le Sheriff était rentré dans la chambre de son fils sans prévenir et avait vu les deux amants dans une position des plus déconcertante. Il fut donc forcé de croire son fils.

Qui d'ailleurs déménagea par la suite chez Derek, laissant ainsi la maison à son père et à Melissa, sa nouvelle compagne. Scott et Isaac avait pris un appartement, ne voulant pas déranger sa mère ni la voir dans d'étranges circonstances.

Les membres de la meute furent les premiers au courant, l'odeur de Derek couvrant celle de Stiles. Pour certains, ce fut un choc et pour d'autres, de la joie.

Mais tous avaient plus ou moins bien pris la nouvelle.

Les meutes voisines par contre eurent un peu de mal à ce qu'un Alpha soit gay. Et cela n'arrangea rien quand ce fut Scott qui devint leur vrai Alpha. Mais tout le monde respecta la meute de Beacon Hills.

Stiles vivait donc avec Derek depuis 10 ans, et ils avaient fait tout les recoins possibles. Stiles lui préparait toujours des repas sains. Ils avaient même adopté un chat qui n'avait pas peur du loup. Ce pauvre Derek en pâtissait tout les jours, le chat l'empêchant souvent d'embrasser son compagnon, ou de se coucher sur ses genoux devant la télé, ou de l'enlacer. Il maudissait ce sale matou. Le seul endroit où le félin ne venait pas, c'était dans leur chambre. Et heureusement car il ne voulait pas s'abstenir de son amant.

Stiles se rappella du moment où Derek l'avait demandé en mariage, quelle ne fut pas sa joie. Il ne tenait plus en place. Le mariage s'était passé en juillet il y a 4ans. Tous avaient été ému.

les deux amoureux attendaient maintenant que la demande d'adoption soit acceptée. C'était des jumeaux, une petite fille et un petit garçon âgée de 3 ans, loup-garous eux aussi, et abandonnés par leur meute.

C'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé de lancer la procédure d'adoption. La jeune fille s'appellait Lyli Talia Claudia Stilinski-Hale tandis que le garçon s'appellait Aaron John Stilinski-Hale.

Ainsi ils seraient 4 à vivre dans ce grand loft.

"A quoi tu penses Stiles ? "

"A combien je t'aime"

Une vie mouvementée et pleine de rebondissement.

* * *

 _ **ps: cette fois c'est vraiment la fin !**_

 _ **Une nouvelle mini-fic ( Rating M ) est en cours d'écriture, toujours aussi pervers, sensuel, et descriptif, "Où comment Stiles apprend à jouer" Sauras vous plaire ;)**_

 _ **ps2: Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivis, avoir mis mes os/fic en fav et de m'envoyer des review ! ca fait super plaisir !**_


End file.
